


cornelia street

by riverisme



Category: beto o'rourke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverisme/pseuds/riverisme
Summary: uM





	cornelia street

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i hated writing this more than you can possibly imagine. also i have no fucking clue how dicks work, so im sorry.

the night we met we were in a bar and we stumbled into each other drunk and got in the same car. we both knew it was wrong but i said casually, "i rent a place on cornelia street."  
i instructed the driver to take us to my house on cornelia street and the street lights led us home. that night was the start of something magical. the start of many nights together in each other's arms. 

we walked inside clumsily and i led pete to the bed, where i helped him out of his sexy suit and he helped me out of mine. i held his face gently, both of us shirtless, and he whispered in his hot voice, "i want all your midnights."  
a shiver went down my spine as i kissed his face, we were both drunk. with trembling fingers, he unbuttoned my pants and slid his warm hand in. he grabbed my dick and brought his face down, putting my hardness in his soft lips. beto knew just what to do and got to work more excitedly than the pile of papers he had waiting on his desk. by the end of the night they knew each others bodies like their own.


End file.
